


Ungibalulekile Kimi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ungibalulekile Kimi

Kwakusobala ukuthi inani lempilo yakhe belinganele ukubuyisa uBrienne, uBrienne othembekile, onesibindi, weYardy yaseTarth. Kwakuyingxenye yakhe futhi ingxenye yayo yayikhona futhi, njengoba enjalo, izizwa igula ngokuphelele futhi ekugcineni. UC Cynn Stark wayeqinisekile ngokufa kukaCersei (ngemuva kwakho konke, ebeka ikhanda lomyeni wakhe kwiPike, ngenkathi uJaime kodwa uGatsheni ephonse iwindi, futhi ebulala lo kaGreyjoy) ukushona kukadadewethu, namanje, okudlayo, futhi okuthe chithi saka ekuqapheni kukaBrienne.

'Kufanele ngiye emngcwabeni wakhe, emva kwalokho ngilale, futhi impilo yami isezandleni zakho, ungangibulala, ungisebenzise noma uthole usizo kuSansa. Ngizoba sezandleni zakho, kepha ngidinga ukuya emngcwabeni kadadewethu.

'Ngiyazi ukuthi ukuphi uSansa. Ngithukuthelele noma ngubani ku-Aria. Kuze kube yilapho uthola encane futhi nendoda enhle izoba lapha.

\- Ngicabanga ukuthi kuhle, kepha ngaphambi kwalokho kufanele ngiye eCersei.

Amehlo kaBrienne avuleka isikhashana. Abafundi bakhe ababi banikezwa indlela eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka abangayisebenzisa ukuqopha. Wayebukeka ethukile lapho imidlwane imfuna ukuthi athathe izintambo.

Ntokazi yami, uqinisile, futhi uphefumula kancane.

\- UJaime ... Ngabe sisesihogweni?

Akunembile.

UCelyn Stark akamvumelanga ukuthi aye emngcwabeni kaCersei. Bathuthukela phambili endaweni yokugcina, lapho uBrienne ezwa khona ukuthi u-Aria ubonile uSark, kepha uJaime kwakudingeka ame endleleni. Wathatha umqhele kanye nesigaxa esikhulu sezinwele, wangcwaba umhlabathi ngamatshe ngaphansi kwesihlahla se-beige.

\- Sidinga ukuvalelisa. Kwakuyingxenye yami, kepha kwakumele ngikwenze.

UBrienne wanyakazisa, wamshiya yedwa, ngenkathi efuna okuthile okungadliwa futhi wakhonjiswa ehlathini.

'Cersei. Angikwenzeli wena, Hhayi okwesikhashana. Yimina obulale wena, bengicabanga ukuthi uzongingcwaba. Ngicabanga ukuthi uma ungakwazi uMose envenenaría yakhe unganamathela ezintanjeni. Cersei ... Ngingaqala impilo ngaphandle kwakho, ngifisa ukwehluka futhi ngidinga nje ukukutshela ukuthi ngizolunga ngaphandle kwakho, futhi uzolunga ngaphandle kwami, noma ngabe ukuphi. Izindlela zethu zihlukile kudadewenu kudala, kodwa siyohlala, futhi sizokuzonda nganoma yisiphi isikhathi.

UBrienne useshe wamgcina egibele ebumnyameni.


End file.
